


Appendix: TWotW series

by agiftedmind



Series: The Way of the World [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agiftedmind/pseuds/agiftedmind
Summary: Appendix for the The Way of the World series. Will include recommended reading orders, basic character guides, height charts, music, and potentially more.





	1. Reading order

The stories in the series are undergoing a slow check for continuity errors; slow due to IRL; there is very little I can do about it. There is at least one story in this verse not listed here. It's called Weird Things and I'm not sure where it fits yet.  
  
This is, so far, the recommended reading order.

 _[Fallen Soldiers: Orion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6183502)_  
\- A somewhat New Prime enjoys some quiet time and reflects, while his companion cuddles. Later, memories are shared.

[ _Sparklings and Hunters_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6098414)  
\- A sparkling stalks a CyberNinja turned 'bounty hunter'; later, Devcon ends up an unlikely friend and protector to a group who sorely need it. But life’s never fair.

 _[Fallen Soldiers: Shattered Gestalt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6281497)_  
\- In the aftermath of losing his Gestalt members, a choice is made that will see the start of an odd working relationship between Sinnertwin and Sixshot.

[ _Drabbles: Fulcrum_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8311285)  
\- Drabble series focusing on Fulcrum.

[Fallen Soldiers: Captivus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8535844/chapters/19568341)  
\- It wasn't his first time in the slavecollar. Then and now, separated by a number of million years. You can liberate the slave; but can you liberate the mind?

[ _The way of your World_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5959125)  
\- The main story, slow build plot. 


	2. Measurement units

Humans generally operate on base-10 as we are not giant mechanical creatures with computers for brains.

The Transformers race operates on a base-16; Cybertron orbits their star/s at a distance that accounts for this system, and its the system that's in use across the species. For ease of translation, the species uses the equivalent of the _metric_ system for non-time-based measurements.

Earth-based Cybertronians will use the following time-based units interchangeably with Earth time. 

  * Cybertonian second - klik - is about 10.3 seconds
  * Cybertonian minute - breem - is about 8.26 minutes
  * Cybertonian hour - cycle - is about 6.6 hours. Sometimes known as cee/Cee
  * Cybertonian day - megacycle - is about 13.2 days. Sometimes known as mc/MC
  * Cybertonian month - orn - is about 1.75 years
  * Cybertonian year - vorn - is about 83.4 years. Abbreviated as v/vee/V/Vee
  * A megavorn is 48 vorns - This is the age of adulthood according to Decepticons, and nominally, the Autobot Commonwealth.  Abbreviated as mv/MV
  * A gigavorn is 48 megavorns - the 'prime of life'.  Abbreviated as gv/GV
  * A teravorn is 48 gigavorns. Abbreviated as tv/TV
  * A petravorn is 48 teravorns - Cybertron is _at least_ one pv old. Abbreviated as pv/PV



 

More notes re: measurement units may be added in the future.


	3. Sundry terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of terms that are more or less important in some fashion to the story. I'm drawing on my own interpretation and meanings for many of these given how vague canon can be. If you disagree, I welcome discussion as to why.

**Academy-;**  
Refers to the _Private Iaconian Academy of Military Studies_. The equivalent of, say, Harvard. A nearly guaranteed fast-track into the ranks of the Elite Guard or other prestigious branches of the military. Intake is typically 256 mecha very megavorn, but is often less. Known to be very picky and choosy, those accepted are typically from wealthy backgrounds or earned scholarships, and almost every mech accepted is male, with females making up roughly two percent of those accepted. 

Yoketron's Dojo, official name Meiryō Dojo, was considered to be attached to the Iaconian Academy and one of the Elite training grounds for Ninja and Cyberninja. Yoketron was not nearly as picky as the Academy would have prefered, but some of the highest ranked Cyberninja have come from the Dojo.

The known motto "Meiryō shikai komo" was translated as _Stillness then Strike_ ; without the kana (明瞭 視界 隠), the real meaning was known only to those that spoke fluent Kayuun: _Hiding in Plain Sight_ , (lit.  _Clear Vision Hiding_.)

 **Auto-Con-;**  
Pretty much cops and robbers played with oilball guns. A common non-lethal, friendly, training game amongst Decepticons in general; the largest game took place between sixty-eight Units and lasted two megacycles. The game was notable for its size, the sheer number of accidental injuries and the resulting brig time, and for the fact Megatron was taken out within the first cycle. Rumours say he did it give a youngling cadet confidence.

 **Autobot-;**  
The faction/party that controls Cybertron and the Commonwealth, governed by a Senate and a system of Guilds. It has it's own Standard Cybertronina colloquially known as Neo-Cybex, along with a myriad of different languages, most mutually understood. When used by Decepticons, it typically means the Autobot 'Military' that seemingly operates under the control of the Commonwealth Senate Guilds.   
  
It's common knowledge there are fliers in the Commonwealth, but they are _not_ Autobot, they're Speed-citizens. Any flier who becomes an Autobot does so at the risk of their wings/life to long-held Seeker grudges, and there are many, many examples as to _why_ a flier does not become an Autobot.  
  
If you ask Decepticon spies, Autobots do not a good Military make. They think they know how to run it, but not really. They lack certain coding, even if they do excel at some parts. No, the true value of the Commonwealth lies in its civilian side.

 **Bunker-;**  
A slang term for the (typically) underground command centres Decepticon Support love and Combat types typically find Very Boring. Likely because it's Safe and Secure. A common way of referring to Support is 'bunker-head'.

 **Cadet-;**  
The last stage of younglinghood for Decepticons. Cadet Units are formed when a youngling turns 32 vorns, and there is never more than an orn age difference between the Cadets. It's in these Units they're given _formal_ combat training, though for most younglings this simply means applying the lessons learned in games such as Auto-Con.

Cadet Units are typically mentored by an older Unit and considered the Unit's responsibility; the older Unit may Mentor three CUs at once. It's common for CUs to be broken up once the youngest is an adult, though just as common for the Unit to stay together. It's at this age that some Decepticons will forge lasting Amica Endura.

Cadets are young enough to be protected, but old enough to spar without an adult stepping in to prevent grievous harm. They're also of a size where non-Decepticons can and do mistake them for adults, sometimes to the detriment of the youngling, torquing Decepticons off (sorta like kicking a beehive).

 **Command-Cohort-;**  
The forty-eight Units that make up the Decepticon High Command, all answerable to Megatron's Unit. At least one third is female; it should be noted that while both surviving gestalts (Stunticons and Combaticons) are favored by Megatron, they are _not_ part of the Command-Cohort. Megatron's Unit is known as his Lieutenants; known members are Lugnut, Blitzwing, Deadlock, Flamewar, and Dinobot.

Not all Unit leaders get along, and there feuding between Tarn and Deathsaurus is rather infamous to the point of _Megatron here as of yesterday_.

 **Creator-;**  
Also known as 'Matter, Sire, Dam, 'Tor.

  * _(Autobot)_ Caretakers of Allspark-Kindled mecha until they are  at least 32 vorns, with wealthy patrons extending that to one or two megavorn, depending on social status. Weathly caretakers are known to commission vornling frames with Tower Nobles spending thousands on thousands on custom frames. 
  * _(Decepticon)_ Responsible for the general welfare and upbringing of the young Decepticon, the average from Conjunx to creation is about six 6 megavorns; the average creation number is four or five. Decepticon Creators are notoriously protective of their young, second only to Seekers, and will outright refuse Carrying mecha combat roles.



**Crystali-;**  
An inaccurate translation of a since lost word of old. A massive crystal cavern that's lit only by torches of white flame and impossible to know its depth. It has hundreds of supporting pillars that bear a single name only. The walls and floors are covered with fist-sized crystals that each bare three names, and there is only one clear path to the Central Crystal.

It's said to be part of Primus' Spark and sits under the main Iaconian Temple. This is where the Matrix affirms the Prime, Lord Protector, Sky Lord, and Guard. It's impossible to gain affirmation if the Matrix does not recognise the Prime.

**(Cyber)Ninja-;**

  * _(Autobot)_ A fully fledged member of the Cyberninja corps trained in various martial art disciplines in dojos around the Commonwealth. One who has no completed the training is called a Ninja, which is also a slang term for Cyberninja. Prowl is a notable student as he never finished his training, while Jazz is another due to the rank he obtained. Highly sort after by Decepticons; they sell for a pretty credit on the black markets.
  * _(Decepticon)_ Warbuilds trained as a Ninja; training includes data recovered from hacked Autobot Ninja. Known Ninja Specialists include Sixshot, Vos, Frenzy.



**Decepticon-;**  
Military/Warbuilds and those that support them. They follow Megatron and rever him as the Lord Protector. They have their own version of Standard Neo-Cybex known as 'StanidKa', a colloquial shorting of Standard Kaonite, along with a variety of accents and languages, most mutually understood. It's of note that Decepticons have terms for all most everything and do when it comes to their 'native' language, they rarely have umbrella terms such as 'medic' or 'tank', cousing instead to be precise. It's said this evolved on the battlefields when exactness saved lives. Most Decepticons know enough standard Neo-Cybex to be understood by Autobots, though most also choose to rely on translation programs.

According to most of the Commonwealth they are boogeymechs that no longer exist. To the planets and colonies on the outskirts of the Commonwealth, they are very real and very dangerous. Autobot Intel on them consists of fact and fiction interwoven until it's almost impossible to separate, and most 'Cons chose to play it up in battle or act contrary to what Intel says they 'should' be like. Decepticon comes from the Primal Vernacular word _deceptoris_ meaning 'one who plays false (to)'.

 **Doomsday-class-;**  
The Capitol ships of the Decepticon fleet, these massive ships run on a skeleton crew of 1600, and a full crew of 16,000, with max. cap. at 21,000. Known Capitol ships include the _Nemesis_ and the _Code of a Hero_.

 **False-Prime-;**  
What Megatron, and by extention the Decepticons, call the rank of Prime as it exists within the Commonwealth. It's known that 'all Primes belong to Megatron' and bringing him a Prime means high praise and often a promotion. The Primes brought to Megatron rarely last longer than a half megacycle, as he uses them like tissues because he has some _horrible_ coping skills.

 **Great Sword-;**  
Large claymore type weapons said to be forged within the heart of Cybertron itself, they house a powerful nexus within the gems that allows the bearer to connect their sparks to it. The metal is normally silver; the gems and hilts may come in any colour.

  * _Nescitcedere_ ; (One who does not yield) Sixshot's Great Sword's hilt is stained dark pink-purple; it's a bloodied, loyal Sword.
  * Wing owns a Great Sword. Apparently, Deadlock has a kink for it.
  * _Invictus_ ; (Unconquered) Deadlock's Sword; Unique and sticks out in minds as belonging to the notorious lieutenant.  



**Imperial Guard-;**  
An extremely crude translation of Vörður, who is the master of the _Veredi/Veiði_ and holder of the title 'Anchors in Shadows Below'. There have been about two hundred in the history of the Cybertronian Race with the average lifespan being about 50 million years. Many lived longer or shorter than the average. 

The commonly known 'role' was to ensure the personalities of the chosen did not destabilise the Rule and to act as a mediator. Other duties included being part of the veto vote against the Senate, and mobilising the _Veredi/Veiði_ to patrol the Underdark and keep the very real, very dangerous monsters under control or at least at bay. They are always Primus Kindled, at least as powerful as a Phase Sixer, and always have Primus-blue optics. It's said they have other talents, though what they talents are has been lost to the public record.

 **Kayuun-;**  
A geo-political locality on Cybertron located along the Rust Sea and incorporating the Dead Zone. It's long been speculated that Kayuun mecha are subspecies or descended from one of the Pre-Golden Age civilisations, given the unique, and baffling, language, customs and build-type known as Kaiju. Kaiju are styled on the beast of the Dead Zone, though not all Kayuun are Kaiju. Most Kayuun, prior to the Exodus, could speak Standard, and of those that remain, only half could speak it with any sense of fluency.

It's interesting to note that though some clans of Kayuun nobility has remained, the Emperor and his clade left in the Exodus, though rumours abound that the Cybertronian Kayuun are in contact with the 'Exiled' Kayuun, including the Emperor.

  
**Neutral-;**  
Those that 'belong' to neither party or faction. The Transformers version of Neutrality is very alien to human understanding. They will frag you over if you cross them, and most tend to bristle with hidden weaponry. Neutral fliers are typically careful in their dealings outside Neutral areas and are known to aggressively defend their Neutrality against accusations of aiding one side or another. While some Neutrals have Bonded to mecha on either side, they will never take up a badge and are rather good at _vanishing_ so they don't get dragged into Auto-Con spats.

 **Outlier-;**  
If you ask Autobots, these are freaks of nature that need to be aggressively studied. The most common form of Outliers coming from the Spark-kindled. Only one-fourth survive until they are adults, with most youngling Outliers self-destructing under the strain the burgeoning gift places on the spark. While the Allspark puts out Outliers, these are often at risk of being found and persecuted out of fear or ignorance - or they risk being dragged off by the military for study and experiments. Most Allspark Outliers flee to the Neutrals or claim they found useful 'mods' off-Cybertron.

  
**Prime-;**

  * _(Archaic)_ The civilian leader of the Transformer race, and part of the veto vote against the Senate; typically chosen by Primus themselves. Primes found before they found the Lord Protector had a high rate of ending up as puppets. Spark-kindled amongst civilian builds, they can never be Outliers. Primes hear the Matrix Song the clearest. Not every Prime carried it in their chest. One Prime wore it as a hat and another wore it on a chain around her hip.
  * _(Current; Autobot)_ A military rank that sprang into being after the first Magnus ascended to power some thirty-nine million years ago. Commonly referred to by Megatron and those old enough as 'False-Primes'.



**Probationers-;**  
Decepticon term for outsiders or those who flee from the Autobots to them. They undergo a period of careful probation under watch of older, battlehardened Decepticons, with most passing. Those that do not are either sent to the Neutrals if they are lucky, or excuted. Suspected spies are often experimented upon as a form of execution.

**Protector-;**

  * _(Archaic)_ Military leader of the Transformer race, typically Spark-kindled amongst Warbuilds. They are generally bigger, faster, and laden with weapons. Highly prone to fretting if their Prime even sets foot in a tension zone without some form of protective armour. Known to shoot first, ask later if they think their Prime is in danger. The only know Lord Protector to survive the death of the Prime is Megatron, and it's rumoured he and his Prime never made it to the Crystali.
  * _(Current; Decepticon)_ Destron/Warbuild Warlord. Held by Megatron, with some 'Junior Warlords' scattered about the ranks.
  * _(Current; Autobot)_ Decepticon Leader, derogative and highly insulting.



  
**Seeker-;**  
A subspecies of Cybertrionian with their own language, customs, and a great many can barely speak the Standard Decepticon Neo-Cybex enough to be passable. They follow the Lord of the Skies with unquestioning loyalty. Not all fliers are Seeker. Unlike the rest of the race, only Seeker mech can carry. Seeker Matria are those who sire the next generation. There are unconfirmed rumours that grounders can sire on Seekers.

All Seekers left in the Exodus, following the Sky-Lord, and it's whispered they took with them much of the Vosian Titan's remains.

 **Senix Clan-;**  
_Head:_ (Six)Knight, Destron Warbuild.  
An Old Clan from the distant past in Cybertron. Highly elusive and secretive about their ways, many claim they are Cyberninja-bred, with a reputation for murder, assassinations and Many Other Nasty Things. Nominally allied to the Four, they seemingly have ties with the Imperial Guard and have been noted to find or protect young Lord Protectors and Imperial Guards, sometimes even Primes. Rumour claims almost all of them are Stalkers, and that's why they left Cybertron. They take duty and honour very, _very_ seriously, and are known to practice taking Conjunx for political reasons.

The most infamous member of the clan is Sixshot - a Phase-Six Warbuild and six-changer.

 **Spark-;**  
The very soul of a transformer. They come in a number of colours, with mottled green being the distinctive shade of point-one-percenters, and energon pink marking a Stalker. Seeker sparks are blue; when Trined they gain a soft green glow, and when they are in a Harem, they seem to have golden threads through them.

  * (Primus-kindled) A spark born from Primus's Own that matches the Primus-blue of their optics, and the mechanoid in question is markedly better than a Phase-Sixer. Typically limited to one or two in existence at any one time outside of Metrotitians. Once fully upgraded, they tend to come with weapons built into places no-one expects them. The term is almost unknown in Neo-Cybex and the best translation is a 'Child of Primus/Primuling', erroneously applied to Phase-Sixers, much to their amusement.
  * (Spark-kindled) A spark born from the merging of two sparks. Birth is typically pain-free yet miscarriage is tortuous and leaves scars that take vorn to fade. The newspark typically takes four orns to reach the point of safe detachment, though it can survive after three and a half; the sparkling then takes a further sixteen orn until they're ready to be outside the presence of either dam or sire's EM-fields for longer than a few cycles. Sometimes known as Sparked.
  * (Allspark-kindled) A spark born from the Allspark. The Commonwealth has an on the record stockpile of close to 90 million sparks in Rodimus's time. Most Commonwealth members are Allspark-kindled, and either raised by caretakers or in batches. Sometimes they are simply put into pre-programmed protoforms and expected to be instant adults. The success of this varies, as a spark typically requires a megavorn to truly compile all the coding it's expected to contain.



  
**Stalker-;**  
The crude translation of _Veredi/Veiði._ Derogativly referred to as sparkeater wannabes by the Autobots. They defend against the Under and its monsters, though most have been chased outside of the Commonwealth and into Neutral or Decepticon territories, where they have turned their skills against the Autobots, whom they consider to be A Threat. It's thought the first Phase-Sixer was Sparked from a union between a Stalker and a Combat Warbuild.

  
**Tecron-;**  
A very rare and valuable type of Minicon in possession of powers surpassing that of regular Minicons. Forcibly Linking to one _will_ kill it, unlike regular Minicons. Once the start of a bond between Tecron and Bulk -that is a larger Transformer- has been forged, its impossible to reverse it. There are approximately six hundred in the known galaxy; two known ones are with Protoform X and Depthcharge.

Maturity compared to the average Minicon is mixed, but X reported his is 'about the age of a vornling'. It's possible he _broke_ his, given Depthcharge has reported maturity of about 16 vorns.

 **Thanatos-class-;**  
Ships that run on a skeleton crew of 336, and a full crew of 3,360, with max. cap. at 5,496. Known ships include the _Kalis' Lament_ , the _Victory_ , and the  _Tyrant._ There are at least fourteen hundred in the Decepticon ranks. 

 **Unit-;**  
A Decepticon concept. All Decepticon organisation is based on an eight mecha Unit (to the point they refer to _Autobot_ groups as Units), with anything less known as an incomplete Unit that needs to be filled. Five is the number of death, and while there are, technically, Units of five, these are known as Death Units. The DJD is one such Unit, though it nominally has eight members and an attached Support Unit.

Gestalts fall outside this, though they typically have enough Support attached to bring the number to eight.

 **Warbuild-;**  
Those mecha designed for military/war and have the deep core-coding for it; it should be noted that the first enemy-tagged kill is typically traumatic no matter the circumstances. Subsequent enemy-tagged kills are shrugged off and it's speculated this is a remnant of ancient base coding. Conversely, the death of fellow friendly-tagged mecha is always traumatic.

Broadly split into two classes and several categories. Not all Warbuild are Decepticon, but all Warbuild are Destron.

  * _Support;_ also known as 'civilian', Techie, bunkerheads, Support forces etc. These Warbuilds are the literal backbone of the army. They possess the cool heads needed to make sure Combat types can go out, fight, and come back to do it all over again. They are trained to fight, but many will not see an active battlefield, and seeing them on the battlefield is a sign that **Something Is Wrong**. Torquing them off is Never Advised, ever. 
  * _Combat;_ also known as warriors, soldiers, or warheads, these are what come to mind when the word Decepticon is mentioned. Most carry enough weaponry to down a mecha unaided. They have thicker armour and are more likely to start fights or react with violence than Support class. Most warriors trust their Unit and Support wholly, with everyone else given various degrees of it. Betraying the Unit means _you will die_ , no questions asked.
  * _Phase-Sixer;_ rarest Warbuild type though not all are with the Decepticons. At least one is with the Neutrals. Typically assigned as bodyguards to the Lord Protector. Incredibly strong and capable of taking and delivering a great deal of damage, they're known as (almost) Unstoppable Indestructible Machines. Commonly referred to as a Solo Transformer Assault Group. Oldest known is one called Warmonger. Rumour says Tarn is a Phase-Sixer.
  * _Gestalt_ ; mecha designed as part of a Gestalt, they're typically far sturdier than they appear and have limited abilities to subspace mass. All Gestalts are Allspark-kindled and built to be adults, though the success varies considerably; the two surviving sane Gestalt have matured beyond initial expectations, though Swindle is debatable. This term also applies to twins, though not all twins can combine.




	4. Height Charts (only without the fancy pictures)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the sundry terms page, so please go check it out.
> 
> This is a height chart without fancy pics as I'm not really sure how to group them outside of factions. Teams? Units? Who knows. Most measurements, unless noted, go to the top of the head. 
> 
> Everything is based on Sari's height, Squinting and head-scratching and a lot of Best Guessing
> 
> Heights in centimetres with feet in brackets; my brain isn't wired for feet and inches very well.

####  Autobots

Sari Sumdac - 121.92 cm ( _4 foot_ )  
Prof. Sumdac - 155.448 cm (5.1 foot)  
Bumblebee - 381 cm ( _12.5 foot_ )  
Optimus Prime - 579.12 cm ( _19 foot_ )  
Ratchet - 472.44 cm ( _15.5 foot_ )  
Bulkhead - 640.08 cm ( _21 foot_ )  
Prowl \- 441.96 cm ( _14.5 foot_ )  
Sentinel Prime - 548.64 cm ( _18 foot_ )  
Ultra Magnus \- 670.56 cm ( _22 foot_ )  
Jazz \- 487.68 cm ( _16 foot_ )  
Blurr - 478.536 cm ( _15.7 foot_ )  
Jettwins - 478.536 cm ( _17.4 foot_ )  
Safeguard - 792.48 cm ( _26 foot_ )  
Elita-1 - 518.16 cm ( _17 foot_ )  
Arcee - 426.72 cm ( _14 foot_ )  
Wasp - 365.76 cm ( _12 foot_ )  
Longarm Prime - 457.2 cm ( _15 foot_ )  
Bluestreak - 487.68 cm ( _16 foot_ )  
Sideswipe - 533.4 cm ( _17.5 foot_ )  
Sunstreaker - 536.448 cm ( _17.6 foot_ )  
Yoketron \- 487.68 cm ( _16 foot_ )  
Grimlock\- 792.48 cm ( _26 foot_ )  
Snarl - 640.08 cm ( _21 foot_ )  
Swoop - 640.08 cm ( _21 foot_ )  
Dino - 609.6 cm ( _20 foot_ )  
Hot Shot - 457.2 cm ( _15 foot_ )  
Red Alert - 518.16 cm ( _17 foot_ )  
Rodimus Minor - 548.64 cm ( _18 foot_ )  
Ironhide - 487.68 cm ( _16 foot_ )  
Mirage - 518.16 cm ( _17 foot_ )  
Hound - 579.12 cm ( _19 foot_ )  
Devcon - 975.36 cm ( _32 foot_ )  
Riverside - 466.344 cm ( _15.3 foot_ ) (OC)

####  Decepticons

Megatron \- 853.44 ( _28 foot_ )  
Starscream \- 786.384 ( _25.8 foot_ )  
Dirge \- 731.52 ( _24 foot_ )  
Windsheer \- 822.96 ( _27 foot_ ) (OC)  
Twisterspin \- 792.48 ( _26 foot_ ) (OC)  
Bliztwing \- 792.48 ( _26 foot_ )  
Lugnut \- 914.4 ( _30 foot_ )  
Blackarachnia \- 548.64 cm ( _18 foot_ )  
Deadlock \- 609.6 ( _20 foot_ )  
Voltage \- 701.04 ( _23 foot_ ) (OC)  
Cease Fire \- 609.6 ( _20 foot_ ) (OC)  
Shockwave \- 822.96 ( _27 foot_ )  
Sixshot \- 1085.088 ( _35.6 foot_ )  
Lockdown \- 609.6 ( _20 foot_ )  
Swindle \- 670.56 ( _22 foot_ )  
Onslaught \- 762 ( _25 foot_ )  
Brawl \- 670.56 ( _22 foot_ )  
Blast Off \- 670.56 ( _22 foot_ )  
Vortex \- 731.52 ( _24 foot_ )  
Barricade \- 640.08 ( _21 foot_ )  
Earthbane \- 670.56 ( _22 foot_ ) (OC)  
Bladeswitch \- 91.44 ( _3 foot_ ) (OC)  
Novastream \- 487.68 ( _16 foot_ ) (OC)  
Crosshairs \- 609.6 ( _20 foot_ )  
Wildrider \- 701.04 ( _23 foot_ )  
Motormaster \- 762 ( _25 foot_ )  
Dead End \- 670.56 ( _22 foot_ )  
Dragstrip \- 670.56 ( _22 foot_ )  
Breakdown \- 731.52 ( _24 foot_ )  
Knock Out \- 579.12 ( _19 foot_ )  
Dinobot \- 713.232 ( _23.4 foot_ )  
Rattletrap \- 502.92 ( _16.5 foot_ )  
Tarn \- 822.96 ( _27 foot_ )  
Helex \- 1005.84 ( _33 foot_ )  
Vos \- 548.64 ( _18 foot_ )  
Kaon/Flashpoint \- 640.08 ( _21 foot_ )  
Tesarus \- 1036.32 ( _34 foot_ )  
The Pet \- 198.12 ( _6.5 foot at the shoulder_ )  
Scrapper \- 914.4 ( _30 foot_ )  
Mixmaster \- 822.96 ( _27 foot_ )  
Krok \- 579.12 ( _19 foot_ )  
Misfire \- 701.04 ( _23 foot_ )  
Fulcrum \- 640.08 ( _21 foot_ )


	5. Picture Charts w/small bios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primes, Protectors, Sky-Lords, and Guards. And a few misc.
> 
> Plus blurbs about them.

**Orion/Optimus the peace hunter** is basically TFP Optimus Prime if he'd had to fight political battles. Historically he's known as the Last Prime. Good for cuddles, politically bulldozing his way through things, making Senators _squirm_ because wtf why isn't he 'easy to Handle', being a berth, and other sundry things. Not so good at defending himself and  _very_ prone to wandering into tension zones without Proper Armour. Was a dock worker and Was Already Sick of This Shit even before destiny hit him over the head with a shiny bauble known as the Matrix.

 **Gigatron, the Terror of Iacon** had, reportedly ice-silver optics. Truth was he had Destron-red. He thought the ice-silver were 'creepier'. He was one of the most massive Protectors at the end of the Age, transforming into a two-headed dragon... that _seriously_ looked like a giant hand when viewed from below at first glance. Orion thought it hilarious, and enjoyed more than one type of ride. A grouchy grouch who has the title of Terror of Iacon for a Reason, and will happily remind you _Why_ that is. He has a _very_ short list of friends.

 **Windsheer, Sky Lord of Vos** , is said to have liked putting idiot Senators in their place, taking long flights with her Harem over the skies of Vos, interfacing said Harem (possibly in the miles high club while in altmode) and is possibly the biggest bookworm in Vosian history. She's thankful her mechs are capable of functioning without her riding herd of them too often. May or may not have gone down the sanity slide after the death of her Prime and Protector, and def was _not_ a stellar parent to all but Starscream because of it. Her colours are basically that of SG!Starscream. 

 **Twisterspin** is the eldest of Windsheer's brood, a kin-slayer and a jealous prick, who _really_ wanted to Sky-Lord. Like. _*really*_. Sort of a twisted version of Starscream without much power, taken up to _eleven_. His jealousy is the reason Starscream has little surviving family and almost no siblings left. Exiled from Vos with orders to _kill on sight_ if he ever shows his face there again. Was an Autobot for most of the War, then swapped to neutral to save his wings. Dominates his Trine and Matria, and has plans to return Vos one day. 

 **Sixshot of the Senix Clan** is a giant who likes sipping energex and other fine energon brews, keeping Sinnertwin on the sane side of sane, acquiring exotic humanoid ~~pets~~  'companions', polishing his Great Sword, playing 3d-chess with Minerva, torture, hacking Ninja, Polyhexian crystal growing, and mass murder, to name a few things. Loathes losing any of his friends because he can count them on one hand now. Phase Sixer and pride of his clan. The small form next to him is Danny, his Nebulon pet. **Danny** was a very spoiled critter who died, and Sixshot was actually pretty upset over it. Still not over his only brat running off to play at being an Autobot. (Primarily based off the Headmasters cartoon, with some IDW to flesh him out.)

 **Minerva** is Sixshot's arranged Bonded Conjux for political reasons, and was the one that stuck, because the clan refused to give him time to 'lose' her.Typically kept behind the lines by Sixshot, much to her displeasure. Has a thing for languages and knows how to defend herself. A Hybrid who is also the only surviving offspring of Warmonger, the oldest living Phase-Sixer. Has only born Sixshot one offspring.... who ran off and joined the Autobots 'because his dad sucks'. (Masterforce based.)

 **Devcon is a Child of Primus** , literally, who has seen more loss than he should. He firmly believes that he has completely Failed at his role, and that the Autobots have his very bitty baby brother in a similar situation to him. He has no idea if there are even Primes and Protectors and Sky-Lords left, and honestly fears what will happen without them. Mnemosurgery has been done on him.... quite a bit. (G1 based, with comics when/if I can get my hands on them. )

**Megatron of Kaon** is a magnificent bastard who might have his head more than a bit screwloose, not that he shows it, nope. He's _perfectly_ sane, thank you very much. Any and all mutterings that he's driving without brakes are lies... and best _not_ mentioned around him at all. 

 **Nova of the Elite Guard**  was a decentish mech who longed to be legitimately what his sparkright was: a Prime. He may have been a baby IDW!Nova Prime in the making, the world will never know. Probably _the best_ thing to happen to Megatron. Then he died. Opps. His trailer-wings typically [sat like this](http://i46.tinypic.com/2luqlnc.png) when he was standing.

 **Starscream, Sky-Lord of Vos** is... a very, _very_ hurt mech who has broken and reforged himself a number of times. Will be dragged out of Denial land kicking and screaming. Believes his spark is a mutant, and not the incredibly rare Sigma talent it is. 

 **Flamewar** is part of Megatron's Unit, and is in an on-off Thing with the Lord Protector, and likes to rub it into Tarn's face that she scored giving Megatron an (unexpected) heir. Long range sniper and Special Operations, she typically changes body-types and colours to go along with the job. Pictured is her most _recent_ one. Is proud of Cease Fire, though she also understands Megatron's dislike, because really. They couldn't have made a less Decepticon Decepticon if they tried. (Solidly based on my own interpretation of her + the Wiki.)

 **Cease Fire of Lucifer** is the so-called heir that's not at all very valued by Megatron. She's certain her Words will always be enough to protect her - they have up to this point. Everyone else would _really_ like her to at least be willing to defend herself because Words won't always save her. Tarn would like to drop her onto an Icy Planet or see her dead. That her Carrier is Flamewar is a loosely guarded secret - Megatron might not like her, but he _does_ like Flamewar.  Has a secret she's not told even her best friends. (Character model is one of the bay!Verse helicopters.)

**Baby Guard** is tiny and small, a hidden hellion, and probably safe. We hope they're out of Autobot hands, because if they were, that would be bad. Also not the final size.

 **Mystery Prime One** and **Prime Two** are Hidden Primes - natural optic colour hidden. Should what they actually are get out or reach certain audios, they will be in grave, _grave_ danger of Sudden Case of _Dead_. They are also smaller than they should be, but that will get fixed. Prime One is somewhat older, but not more mature.

 **Mystery Protector** is more than a few screws loose and would _really_ like to find Prime Two, ok? and then stuff him away in a box where it's safe while he goes and Makes Sure His Prime is _Safe_. He'd also like to have Magnus' head on a pike, but. Uh. Details. We won't meet him for a while though. 

 **The Twins** are currently Autobot Science Projects and very top secret, in grave danger from murder thanks to Starscream. May or may not be Trined to a grounder, which is.... gonna be hella awkward once everything comes out, even if their 'makers' will be delighted. Safeguard shown for size. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, I'll do my best to clarify.


End file.
